


Tennis With A Menace

by TolfGennis



Category: Mario Tennis (Video Games)
Genre: Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser and Waluigi were playing tennis against each other, when Petey Piranha brings over Ridley as a potential doubles partner... logically, this doesn't end well.





	Tennis With A Menace

Dry Bowser and Waluigi were playing tennis with each other, with Waluigi sporting his tennis gear and Dry Bowser having polished his bones and charcoal shell to be shiny. And then Petey Piranha showed up with one of the most unlikely picks for a tennis game... a certain large purple space pirate dragon named Ridley.

Dry Bowser shook his skull as he placed his tennis racket over his charcoal shell. "You can't be serious."

Waluigi clenched his fists angrily as he gritted his teeth. "Wha!? You invited him here!?"

Petey mumbled as he moved his green leaves about, with Ridley nodding his head in agreement as he flapped his big orange dragon winds that contrasted with his purple color.

"Why can't he play tennis? Have you seen what he's done to rival pirate gangs?" Dry Bowser pointed out as he brushed back his red hair.

"Yeah, I may be a dastardly purple fellow, but even I know that this is stretching it too far!" Waluigi snapped as he chucked his tennis racket in the air, catching it like a rose.

Petey growled as he then pulled out a spare purple tennis racket, handing it to Ridley, who accepted the racket as the sadistic dragon immediately began beating up Dry Bowser and Waluigi with it, laughing deviously as Petey pulled him back several painful minutes later. Waluigi was aching in all parts of his lanky nimble body while Dry Bowser was predictably reduced to a pile of bones, sighing in annoyance over this common situation.

"Argh... see what we mean...?" Waluigi groaned as Petey nervously rubbed the back of his bulbous head, with Ridley simply laughing at this.

Dry Bowser used his dark magic to put himself back together as he grunted. "This is precisely why we don't want him to play with us..."


End file.
